marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Danvers, Sr. (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Carol (aunt); Richie Danvers (brother); Unnamed first wife (deceased); Marie Danvers (second wife, deceased); Steve Danvers (son, deceased); Joseph Danvers, Jr. (son); Carol Danvers (daughter); Marcus Immortus (Danvers) ("grandson", deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Bar Harbor, Maine; formerly Beverly, Massachusetts; Boston, Massachusetts | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Construction foreman | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Carmine Infantino | First = Ms. Marvel Vol 1 13 | Death = (Mentioned) | HistoryText = Early Life Joe Danvers was a former U.S. Navy officer and construction worker living in Boston, Massachusetts. He was a widower with two boys Joe, Jr. and Steve. Meeting Marie Joe was out fishing one day when he saved Captain Mari-Ell a Kree warrior now disguised as a human from drowning when she crashed into the ocean. He took Mari-Ell, now calling herself "Marie," into his home. The two were happy together, but one day at Fenway Park she caught a foul ball by floating up and catching it. Marie revealed the truth to Joe; however, he didn't mind, he still loved her. The two married and she later became pregnant and gave birth to a daughter, Car-Ell; "Champion" in Kree language, which they changed to "Carol Danvers" to fit in on Earth. Marie turned off her tracker so that she could live as a human on Earth. Life with Marie The couple moved to Beverly, a suburban community to the north of Boston, where Joe became an abusive father that looked down on the children. When he could only afford to send one of his kids to college, he chose his eldest son, Stevie. Loss of a Son Steve instead enlisted in the military and was killed in action during the Vietnam War. His devastated the family and Joe drowned his feelings with alcohol. Ms. Marvel Years later Carol came to visit her parents with her friend Michael Barnett. Working in construction, Joe was attacked by Steeplejack and saved by Ms Marvel, which he was embarrassed about. Marie saw through her daughter's disguise and asked her not to judge her father. Carol later went back to live with her parents after her outburst as Warbird. Joe's Deathbed The family eventually moved to Bar Harbor, Maine where Joe was diagnosed with lung cancer and the disease spread so rapidly that he needed a respirator to breath. He tried chemotherapy; however, it didn't work since he had been diagnosed too late. Carol visited him during the final stages, looking to make peace with him, but he was unconscious. He died not long afterwards. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Danvers Family Category:Alcoholism Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Lung Cancer Category:Death by Natural Causes Category:Ell Family